dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Major Murdock * Antagonists: * Doctor Steible ** his spy gang Locations: * ** Espionage HQ * | StoryTitle10 = The Clock: "Murder of a Window Washer" | Synopsis10 =Two starveling desperadoes, Nick & Slug, decide to rob a radium shipment from Dr. T. Loden, at his office, but a window washer witnesses the hold-up, so Nick takes a scalpel to his safety harness, to fatal effect. The Clock questions very-reluctant witness Dr Loden and gets descriptions, then drives directly to Nick & Slug's crappy rooms and punches them out and trusses them up for the cops. | Writer10_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler10_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker10_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Nick * Slug Other Characters: * Dr. T. Loden Locations: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | StoryTitle2 = Off the Record | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler2_1 = Ed Reed | Inker2_1 = Ed Reed | StoryTitle3 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle5 = Richard Manners: "The Stolen Pearls" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Frank Frollo | Penciler5_1 = Frank Frollo | Inker5_1 = Frank Frollo | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doris Winthrop Antagonists: * Nick Gordon | StoryTitle6 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 17" | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler6_1 = John J. Welch | Inker6_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle7 = The Bungle Family: "Help!" | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler7_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker7_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle8 = Archie O'Toole: "Vera Venom" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler8_1 = Will Eisner | Inker8_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Suzy Sweet Antagonists: * Queen Vera Venom of Tewtimia Other Characters: * Minister Hodge * Minister Podge * Minister Fudge * Lord Helpis Locations: * Pyromania * Tewtimia | StoryTitle9 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The End of Black John" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler9_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker9_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Ben Antagonists: * Black John ** four hench: Greasy, Shorty, & 2 others Other Characters: * Istak Locations: * ** Shani Eskimo Village Vehicles: * dog sleds | StoryTitle11 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle12 = Ned Brant | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler12_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker12_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle14 = Gallant Knight: "The Black Baron, Part 3" | Synopsis14 = (reprints from the British comic "Wags") | Writer14_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler14_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker14_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville, the Gallant Knight Antagonists: * Black Baron ** his soldiers Animals: * panther Other Characters: * Duke of Montecourt ** his army Locations: * Europe ** Black Baron's castle Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle15 = Big Top | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler15_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker15_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing15 = | StoryTitle16 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler16_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker16_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle17 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis17 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer17_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler17_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker17_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * Black X: ** Dr. Steible’s spy ring supposedly got blown up with a deus explosive machine. We never even saw a bomb; no character mentioned a bomb either. ... Traditional rule: No body > faked death > supervillain getaway. * Sgt. Reynolds: ** Jim Reynolds gets a bullet wound. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** Off Side by Jo Metzer ** Strange As It Seems: "General Winfield Scott" by John Hix ** Strange As It Seems: "Raphael" by John Hix ** "The Barbarian, a Tale of Sybaris and Macedon in the year 507" (text story, part three, continued from last issue), by Robert Hyatt, illustration by Ed Cronin. The Barbarian's name is Konar. ** They're Still Talking: "The Man Who Broke a World's Record and Lost!" by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Toddy by George Marcoux (across the tops halves of pages) ** Flossie by Al Zere (across the bottom halves of pages) | Trivia = * Will Eisner signs his Espionage strip as "Will Erwin" and his "Archie O'Toole" feature as "Bud Thomas". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #17 entire issue }}